The present invention is directed to apparatus useful for holding any one of a plurality of differently configured pumps. More particularly, the invention is directed to apparatus or modular system boards useful for holding any one of a plurality of differently configured pumps so that the pump can be effectively used, for example, in combination with one or more other such held pumps, in the dispensing of beverages and the like applications.
The service of beverages in commercial establishments, such as restaurants, taverns and the like, often involves a series of containers, for example, bag-in-box containers, for different beverages, such as beer, wine and the like, or beverage components, such as flavored syrups and the like. Each of these containers is associated with a pump which provides the beverage or beverage component to a dispensing valve. If, as is often the case, the establishment dispenses a large number of different beverages, the number of pumps, of example, of different sizes and/or configurations, is also large so that the pumps can become difficult to manage and maintain. Also, when two or more containers are used in dispensing a single beverage, an automatic selector valve (ASV) is often placed between the containers and the pump to automatically switch between an empty container and a full container for uninterrupted dispensing of the beverage. Such ASVs can add to the problem of managing and maintaining commercial beverage dispensing systems.
It would be advantageous to provide apparatus which provide ordered arrangements of pumps and, in applicable situations, ASVs, for more effective management and maintenance of pumping, for example, beverage dispensing, systems.